


Time is of the Essence

by poeticapayge



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticapayge/pseuds/poeticapayge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is a normal woman with a normal life and normal troubles. That is until she's been saved by a certain Sherlock actor that is magically 20 years older. Is this gift free or will it come with a price she's unwilling to pay? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is of the Essence

I'd never dreamed of being caressed by one of my favorite actors, I mean, I had but I was damn sure it wouldn't happen in real life. But as sure as my name is Rosalyn Marie Payge, I had Sherlock bloody Holmes brushing my hair behind my ear and leaning for a kiss. I had spent the past three days wanting to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but why would I want to ruin the best dream I've ever had in my life? I guess starting in the middle of the story is never the best place to begin, so let's rewind to before my personal heaven began, smack dab in my own personal hell.

Before Ben waltzed himself and his razor sharp cheekbones into my life, I was going through the worst breakup of my existence. My fiancée of four years decided to shack up with another woman because of his damn damsel in distress complex. By that I mean he found the most pathetic girl he could and gave her self confidence. All. Night. Long. I spent the previous week or four holed up in my apartment breaking everything of his I could find and consuming copious amounts of ice cream. Not the healthiest coping mechanism, but it was mine and it worked. My sister had finally managed to drag me out of my batcave and into the night when my life to another hit.

Amidst our clubbing and bar hopping, my sister, Jess, and I managed to find the one dive that housed my ex and his new bimbo. I was waiting at the bar for my vodka cranberry when a too familiar voice breathed my name into my ear.

"Rosie, I've been trying to call," Mark sighed into my ear like we had just been in a fight.

"Maybe you should have taken the hint when I didn't answer," I glared at the bar top.

"C'mon baby, please don't be like that. You know I couldn't help it..." The pleading, puppy-dog tone made me want so desperately to turn around, kiss him, and forget this whole mess existed, but images of him and what's her face swirled through my mind and steeled my resolve.

"I'm not your baby, Mark. Not anymore. You rather fantastically burned that bridge and its pylons," I made eye contact with the bartender mixing my drink and he just shrugged, white tee-shirt lifting to expose a well-muscled and tattooed stretch of stomach. I held up one finger jokingly and he cracked a small grin, handing me my drink.

"You'll always be mine, Rose. You'll never belong to anyone but me," his whisper sank to a growl as he grabbed my hips possessively, pulling my ass against his hardening cock. I turned on my heel and glared.

"I'm sure as hell not yours, you piss poor excuse for a human being," I scanned the crowd behind him for Jess, "and you would do bloody well to remember that next time you feel like making a pass at me while your new girlfriend watches!" I dumped my drink on his head and turned to the little homewrecker.

"You deserve each other. Good fucking luck!" I stormed out of the bar and into the parking lot. I wasn't sure where our car had been parked so I decided to walk the six blocks back to my apartment building.

I was about hallway home before I got a text from my sister.

"What the hell happened? I heard the applause from the bathroom- J"

"Asshole decided it would be a good time to lay claim on me in front of his new gf. Proceeded to dump entire contents of my newly purchased drink on his head. There was applause?"

I got another hundred yards before my phone buzzed again, "Standing O actually. Plus the dick got bounced. Went to find u but barkeep boy with the abs said you left. -J"

"Lol. He's all yours. I don't need another right now. I'm halfway home, so don't bother trying to find me "

I was looking down, waiting for a reply when a large man shoved me into the road from the sidewalk. I was about to protest the ruining of my new jeans when a drunken driver careened past into the shop fronts by way of the sidewalk where I was just standing. My jaw dropped open in shock. My massively tall rescuer was standing with his back to me, brushing off his pant legs, and a strikingly familiar mop of messy auburn curls swished lightly in the breeze from the passing car. He was muttering under his breath.

"Always bloody accident prone," he griped in his velvety smooth baritone, "Can't even text without incident,"

"Who the hell are you," I put on my best bitch voice, " to be saying I'm accident prone? You don't even fucking know me! "

"On the contrary, Rose," I froze at my name and he turned, revealing what I already knew to be true, "I've known you for almost twenty years now,"

Upon exposure of his face, the name clicked. Benedict Cumberbatch had saved me from certain death. He looked exactly like Sherlock, but older. More lines accenting his chiseled cheeks. I didn't feel my phone drop out of my hand but I heard it shatter as the concrete of the road rose up to greet my face. A deep chuckle was the last thing I remember before everything went black like a cheesy movie.


End file.
